The Practices of Healing
by storylover18
Summary: In the Lothlorien Forest, Aragorn falls ill. Everyone can see this and yet he refuses to admit he needs rest. Join the Fellowship as they try to take care of our beloved Ranger of the North. Canon with the movies. Pure fluff. I hope you enjoy!
1. Step One is Admittance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

**I cannot tell you how good it feels to be writing again! I have been trying to write something for months and I _finally_ ended up with something I'm pleased with =) This is my first Lord of the Rings fic so I'm sorry if some details aren't quite accurate. Feel free to point them out – nicely, if you please. I hope you enjoy!**

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Bless you." Frodo said kindly, giving the Dúnedain Ranger a handkerchief.

"Thank you." Aragorn accept the piece of cloth and blew his nose.

"Are you alright, Mr. Aragorn?" Sam asked with concern.

"Aye, just a bit of dust in the air I suspect." Aragorn answered. Legolas stopped and looked closely at his friend.

"You're a bit pale."

"I told you, I am fine. Let's keep moving. I want to reach Lothlórien by nightfall."

Frodo and Sam, as well as Legolas and Gimli, exchanged glances before trailing after the Ranger. They thought it best not to say anything more to Aragorn as he sneezed another three times. Pippin merely handed him another handkerchief.

By the time they crossed into the Lothlórien Forest the sun was casting long shadows and the night life was slowly awakening. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief as they were welcomed by the Lord of Lothlórien Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

They were shown to their resting place. They set about setting up their beds, which Gimli fell onto gratefully and began snoring immediately.

"You are unwell."

The voice of Lady Galadriel made Aragorn look up from where he was kneeling.

"I am fine."

"No, my friend. Not even the young Hobbits believe that."

Aragorn sighed.

"And what do you propose, my fair Lady?"

Galadriel smiled knowingly.

"You were raised in the House of Elrond. You know the practices of healing."

"That is true, and I will be fine by dawn. I just need to find some rest."

Galadriel bowed her in departure, leaving Aragorn sitting on his soft bed. If it hadn't looked appealing a few moments ago, it did now and without further hesitation, he lay down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Legolas wandered amidst the trees of Lothlórien, feeling comfortable in his surroundings. It wasn't Mirkwood, but it was familiar.<p>

"Your friend is ailing." Celeborn joined him strolling through the forest.

"Yes."

"He can find rest here."

"Your offer is generous but I cannot make Aragorn stay against his will. He does not listen to me in that way."

"You must make him. I can see what is to come. He needs to regain his strength before you leave the safety of our borders."

"I will try."

Celeborn nodded.

"Find some rest, Legolas. Sleep in peace tonight."

* * *

><p>Aragorn woke with the sun and sat up, looking at his sleeping companions. Even Legolas was still resting. The Ranger didn't want to admit this but what Lady Galadriel had said last night was true; he felt truly awful, even after a night of restful sleep. His head was aching, his limbs refused to move, and his eyes blurred in and out of focus. Aragorn gave a throaty cough, causing Legolas to stir.<p>

"You are awake." The elf's soft voice startled Aragorn.

"I'm surprised you were not. It is almost dawn."

"I find comfort in the forest."

Aragorn nodded.

"How do you feel?"

Aragorn debated whether or not he dared share the truth, although he knew the truth had to come out eventually. Even so, he answered,

"I'm alright."

"I spoke with Celeborn last evening." Aragorn cringed, knowing what was to come. "He said you must heal before we continue."

"We do not have time to allow for healing. We must move as quickly as possible."

"There is protection here, Aragorn. 'Tis better to spend an extra day here on account of your health than to spend three camped out in the hillside where we could be surrounded by Orcs at any given moment."

Aragorn shook his head.  
>"No, Legolas. We will go today."<p>

"No, we won't." Frodo spoke up. Aragorn twisted around on his bed to see the young Hobbit standing there. A thin smile spread on Legolas' lips.

"Frodo, I didn't know you were awake." Aragorn said, willing himself not to sneeze. However, the urge was too great and he let out a tremendous sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Thank you." Aragorn blew his nose before closing his eyes and leaning against the rock wall that made up the backside of his bed.

"We will not be travelling today." Frodo repeated.

"Frodo," Aragorn began, opening his eyes.

"As the ringbearer," Frodo interrupted. "I am not going anywhere today and without me, none of you are, either. You are going to rest."

Aragorn sighed again before looking at Legolas, who was biting back a laugh.

"You put him up to this, Legolas."

"I did no such thing but you are ill, Aragorn, and everyone seems to know it but yourself. Lie down and I will find the healers. They can give you something to help you sleep. Come, Frodo, let's not wake the others."

Aragorn lay down begrudgingly and watched as the Elf and Hobbit walked quietly into the woods in search of the healer.

**Stay tuned for chapter two … review? **


	2. Fevered Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

**Hello everyone =) First off, thanks to all those who read and reviewed (even if you read and didn't review, thanks)! Your comments – and critiques - mean so much to me. Here's the second chapter … it's a bit of a slower chapter but it has some nice moments … at least I think it does but I'm a bit biased. I hope you enjoy!**

Legolas and Frodo returned with the healer, a younger elf but still very skilled in the arts of healing.

"Good morning, Master Aragorn." The healer knelt next to Aragorn's bed. "Your companions inform me that you are feeling unwell. Can you please describe your discomforts for me?"

Aragorn looked over the healer's head and glared at Legolas and Frodo, who were standing behind.

"Master Aragorn?"

Aragon's eyes shifted to the healer and he cleared his throat.

"My head hurts, my eyes cannot focus, and my body aches."

The young healer placed a thin hand on Aragorn's brow.

"You are burning with fever. Have you been able to find sleep?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Last night I slept soundly."

"I see." The healer rose from his crouched position. "I am afraid, Master Aragorn, that your body is just in need of rest and the proper amount of time to recuperate. I can administer medicine that will help with the pain and fever, as well as to help you find rest but as I am sure you know, I cannot do more than that."

Aragorn closed his eyes and nodded. The healer gave the medicine and left, leaving careful instructions with Legolas.

"Where are the others?" Aragorn asked, waiting for sleep to now find him.

"They are at breakfast." Frodo replied. "They woke when the healer was here. They send their best wishes and will come and see you later if they're permitted."

"I would like that very much," Aragorn said with a smile. "Medicine may be able to heal the body but smiling friends are a good remedy to the soul."

Frodo smiled.

"You should close your eyes."

Aragorn couldn't help but follow the innocent Hobbit's advice and his mind began to wander…

* * *

><p>"You were always this stubborn when it came to being tended," Arwen's gentle voice made Aragorn open his eyes. "Even as a small child."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn whispered. Even in hushed tones his throat burned.

"I am only here through your dreams."

Arwen crossed silently over the stone floor and sat on the edge of Aragorn's bed. Aragorn looked around and surprisingly found himself in his old bed chamber at Rivendell.

"You are ill, meleth-nin."

"I know."

Arwen gently brushed back the damp strands of hair from Aragorn's face.

"The healer was right. Your body is enraged with fever."

Not giving Aragorn a chance to respond, Arwen rose and returned with a damp cloth and began sponging Aragorn's face.

"Do you remember when you fell ill as a child? Elladan, Elrohir, and I could not understand what was wrong with you."

Aragorn smiled.

"I remember. Lord Elrond allowed you to keep me company. I was so angry that it was I that got sick and how terribly unfair it was that you and the twins never would fall ill."

Arwen smiled at the memory.

"I wish I could share your pain and sickness, Aragorn. One day, I will."

"Arwen, I've told you. I want you to take the ship to Valinor with your people."

"And I have told you that it is not your choice. It is mine to make and mine to live with."

Aragorn sighed.

"I do not think we should speak of this anymore. Your fever is rising."

* * *

><p>Aragorn tossed and turned in his sleep, causing Legolas to watch with concern. Lady Galadriel joined him.<p>

"He grows weaker." She said in her even voice.

"There is nothing we can do for him."

Aragorn mumbled something under his breath about Valinor and Legolas was willing to bet he was dreaming of Arwen. Lady Galadriel approached and laid her hand on his cheek, displaying one of the three Rings of Power given to the Elven race.

"He is warm."

Legolas nodded.

"If it continues, I'm to send Frodo to fetch the healer."

"Keep a close eye on your companion. If I can be of any assistance, let me know."

Legolas nodded as Lady Galadriel disappeared into the trees. Legolas watched Aragorn for a few more minutes before finally calling Frodo over.

"What is it?"

"Aragorn's sleep has not been peaceful for quite some time. It is being affected by the fever."

"Would you like me to find the healer?"

Legolas nodded.

"Make haste, little one."

He watched as Frodo ran off into the forest.

**In case you're wondering _meleth-nin_ means "My Love" in Elvish. Review? **


	3. Mithril

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**So I've been chipping away at this but this week is crazy and I'm surprised I'm posting before Friday. Anyways, I've been reading the story and thinking about where to go with it and I've come to the conclusion that this is all rather fluffy and for now, I'm okay with that =) Maybe one day I'll try a different type of LOTR story but for now, it is what it is. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy this chapter! **

The healer strode confidently into the Fellowship's quarters, the small patch of rocks, trees and caves they had temporarily adopted as home. Legolas was standing worriedly at Aragorn's feet, watching the Ranger toss and turn.

"Master Hobbit, please fetch me some water." The healer didn't even look at Frodo as he spoke but the Hobbit scurried off and returned with a pitcher of cold water from the spring. The healer reached into his robes, pulled out a vial, and emptied some of its contents into the water before wetting a strip of cloth.

Folding it delicately, the healer laid it on Aragon's forehead. After a few moments, he re-moistened and re-applied it. He continued doing this as Frodo and Legolas watched.

* * *

><p>"You have hands like your father," Aragon said as Arwen continued to sponge his face and neck.<p>

"I am not nearly as skilled as he. It was never my dream to become a healer."

"And what is your dream?"

"To marry you."

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something but Arwen put her finger on his lips, silencing him.

"You asked me of my dreams. I told you. Please, don't worry your mind with my hopes."

Arwen withdrew her finger and Aragorn sighed, his face creasing.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"I wish I could do more to ease your discomforts."

"I am with you. That is enough."

Arwen smiled gently but Aragorn began to cough. The fair Lady rose and returned with chalice in hand.

"Drink." She instructed, sliding her hand behind the strong man to help him sit.

Once the coughing subsided, Aragorn found himself back in Lothlórien, looking at the concerned faces of Legolas, Frodo, and the healer. The healer smiled.

"I'm glad that you have gotten some sleep although you gave your friends a bit of a scare with that high fever of yours."

Aragorn's eyes drifted to the concerned faces of Legolas and Frodo. He was touched by how much they cared.

"I have given you some more medicine so the fever will reside a bit but you may still feel uncomfortable." The healer said as he stood up. "Do not hesitate to call me."

Legolas nodded as the healer departed. Frodo had mysteriously disappeared, leaving the Elf and Man together. Aragorn sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I did not mean to create such a fuss, Aragorn, but - "

"It's alright, Legolas." Aragorn interrupted. "You were just looking out for me. If anything, I owe you thanks."

Legolas opened his mouth to say something but a sudden noise made both him and Aragorn turn to see Frodo leading in the rest of the Fellowship.

"Aragon, how are you, laddie?" Gimli exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Pippin asked.

"Frodo says he had to go and find the healer again." Merry added.

Aragorn smiled.

"I'll be fine. I'm glad to see you."

"We're glad to see you too, Mr. Aragorn." Sam said with a smile.

"Have you been off exploring Lothlórien?"

"Oh yes," Pippin said excitedly. "Haldir has taken us all around. It was quite scenic."

"And you, Boromir?" Aragorn looked at the Gondorian man who had not said anything as of yet.

"I went off for a stroll after breakfast this morning. The forest is quite peaceful."

"It's nothing in comparison to the great mines, mind you." Gimli couldn't help but add. Aragorn smiled at the comment.

"Do you have plans for this afternoon?" Legolas asked.

"Lady Galadriel is going to show us the mallyrn," Sam said, his eyes shining. "But not until after luncheon."

"Do any of you wish to accompany me on a short stroll before then?" Aragorn asked.

"I don't think that is wise," Legolas advised. "The healer said you must rest."

"I know, Legolas, I heard him himself but I must get up and move around a little bit. I cannot take resting this much."

"I'll accompany you, Aragorn," Sam volunteered and Aragorn looked gratefully at the Hobbit.

"Thank you, Sam." Legolas frowned as Aragorn stood up. Aragorn put his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"We'll be fine. We won't go far."

Legolas didn't say anything and the group watched silently as Aragorn and Sam slowly left the clearing. Frodo was willing to bet that Aragorn's muscles were rather achy judging on how slow they were walking.

"Did you sleep well, Mr. Aragorn?" Sam asked once they were out of earshot of the rest of the fellowship.

"I did."

"Frodo mentioned that you were mumbling something about Valinor."

Aragorn smiled as he recalled his dream.

"Were you dreaming of Lady Arwen?"

"I was indeed, Master Gamgee."

There was a comfortable silence as they walked through the trees.

"Do you have a lady-friend, Sam?" Aragorn asked a few moments later. He was reminded how little he knew about the Hobbit's personal lives.

"Rosie." Sam blushed just saying her name. "Rosie Cotton."

Sam looked up to see Aragorn smiling.

"Tell me about her."

"She works at the pub and she has hair of gold. She loves to dance."

"And you care for her?"

"Very much…it's sort of like the shirt of Mithril that Mr. Frodo has. Its worth is the entire Shire Gandalf said. I think Rosie is worth more than the Shire."

"I'm sure she is, Sam."

"And Lady Arwen," Sam continued. "Is the fairest of all the Elves in Rivendell."

Aragorn blushed in spite of himself.

"Yes, she is."

"Is she taking the ship to Valinor?"

Aragorn sighed.

"I wish her to but she will not."

"You know, that's the highest level of affection there is."

"How do you mean?"

"You care enough for the Lady Arwen to go with her people even though you love her. Lady Arwen, on the other hand, loves you enough to choose a mortal life. You're both willing to sacrifice your dreams for the other. It doesn't get more affectionate than that, if you ask me."

"That's a very nice way of thinking of it. Very nice indeed."

They walked on in silence, enjoying the company of each other and the thoughts of Rosie and Lady Arwen.

**In case you're wondering, the mallyrn that Sam was referring to was a type of tree Lady Galadriel brought to Lothlórien with her. Oh, and a quick question about what you'd want to see in the future … should more of the Fellowship catch this or should it just be Aragorn? Just a thought … reviews are always appreciated =) **


	4. Peace and Quiet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Hey everyone =) As always, thanks to my readers who make every story worth writing. So this next chapter is a bit of a filler but I find it's sweet to watch Aragorn and Sam interact. The next couple of chapters will be more dramatic if everything goes as planned. Enjoy!**

By the time Aragorn and Sam returned from their walk, Aragorn was beginning to think it had not been such a good idea. His world was beginning to sway slightly and something told him if he didn't lie down soon, his stomach contents might be making an appearance.

"Are you okay, Mr. Aragorn?" Sam asked with concern as their resting place came into view.

"I will be fine, Sam." Aragorn focused his eyes and on his bed and willed his body to make it the last few steps. He fell gratefully onto the soft mattress and closed his eyes. Legolas and Gimli stood when they saw him return and now joined Sam at his side. Legolas stretched out his hand and laid it on Aragorn's brow.

"His fever has returned."

"Shall I get the healer?" Sam asked immediately.

"No." Aragorn's voice interrupted, though his eyes were still closed. "I just need rest. Don't bother the healer again."

"But Aragorn," Legolas began.

"Ah, leave him alone," Gimli interrupted. "If he says he'll be fine, he'll be fine. He's a big laddie, Legolas. He can take care of himself."

Legolas turned to face him.

"And I suppose you would just have him lie there sweating the fever out."

"That's the only way we do it in the mines."

"But in the mines it is cool. You do not feel the heat of the sun."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The cool air makes sweating out a fever tolerable in the mines but here it is uncomfortable."

"What would you know about uncomfortable? You're an elf. You're not sensitive to change in temperature, not to mention the fact that you never get sick!"

Sam had been standing between Legolas and Gimli, watching them argue. He glanced down at Aragorn to find him watching them as well and they exchanged a smile.

"Gentlemen," Aragorn said and Legolas and Gimli looked down in surprise. They were under the impression that Aragorn had been asleep. "You both have pertinent points but all I need right now is some peace. It might do you well to find the others for luncheon and join in the afternoon's festivities."

"But what if something should happen to you?"

"I'll stay with him." Sam volunteered.

"But what about luncheon and the mallyrn?"

"Mr. Aragorn's health takes priority."

"I will be fine without you here, Sam." Aragorn said at the same time Legolas asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Sam said, pulling a stool closer to the bed. He could see the Dwarf and Elf hesitate. "Go on now, luncheon's probably started."

"We'll bring you back something to eat." Gimli promised.

"Call if you need anything. We will not be far off." Legolas said and Sam nodded.

"There you go, Mr. Aragorn. It'll be nice and quiet now so you can get some rest."

Aragorn smiled at the earnest Hobbit.

"Thank you, Sam. You seem to have a natural ability when it comes to tending the sick."

"Not really," Sam admitted. "I just try to recall how my mother would tend me when I took ill. Did your mother tend to you growing up?"

"I never knew my mother." Seeing Sam's sorrowful gaze, he continued. "My father was killed by orcs in battle and she thought I would be safe in Rivendell. Lord Elrond took me in and renamed me Estel, keeping my lineage a secret. I was raised there from infancy, among the Elves. It was Lord Elrond or Lady Arwen who would watch over me."

"I'm sorry," Sam said. "I didn't know."

"Please, don't apologize. You had no way of knowing and I have some pleasant childhood memories from Rivendell."

"Like what?"

"Snowball fights." Aragorn smiled at the memory. "Of course, it would seem totally unfair when Arwen and her brothers would not suffer the consequences of being out in the cold for hours."

"Did you fall ill often as a child? I imagine growing up in the House of Lord Elrond you were never bed-ridden for very long."

"Not so much ill as injured, though I did spend my fair share of time mending from illness, too. Like the healer has said here, Elvish medicine can only do so much in many cases. Rest alone can bring full recovery. Once I became a Ranger of the North, I learned to put pain and sickness to the side, to ignore the physical demands I had."

"Until now." Sam pointed out.

"Until now." Aragorn agreed.

"Do you think of Rivendell as home?"

"In many ways. It is where I was raised, where I found my identity, and where those I care about most live. Rivendell holds a very dear place in my heart."

Sam didn't say anything and they could hear the birds singing happily in the trees.

"Try to get some sleep." Sam said when he saw Aragorn's eyes begin to close. It didn't take very long before he was snoring softly.

**I'm pretty sure I have things concerning Elves, Dwarfs, and Aragorn's past right but if now, feel free to correct me (nicely!). Otherwise … review?**


	5. Elessar is Worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

**Hey everyone! As always, thanks for those who are reading/favoriting/reviewing! Your interest means so much =) So I know these chapters are short but they'll be updated within a few days of each other … maybe a little more seeing as my week is pretty calm but then again, in university, you never know what may happen. Anyways, there's still a ways to go in the story so sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter =) **

With the Ranger sleeping, Sam got up and began to walk around, taking in the beauty of Lothlórien. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before and it was magnificent. The trees were strong, mighty and proud and the flowers rich in colour, texture, and smell. He was marvelling at the intricately woven pattern of tree roots when something made him turn around quite suddenly.

Aragorn had come across a most unpleasant awakening. Prompted by his stomach, he had gotten up and run to the edge of the forest where he was now bent double and making horrible retching sounds.

Sam gave him his privacy and went to fill a cup with clear, cool water.

"Are you alright, Mr. Aragorn?" Sam asked as the Ranger straightened and clutched the tree for support. Sam met him at his bed and handed him the drink.

"Thank you."

Aragorn downed the liquid and sighed.

"You look terrible. Perhaps I ought to get someone." Sam said worriedly. Aragorn, his eyes closed once again, didn't say anything. Sam toyed with the idea of finding the healer for quite a few minutes and finally made his mind when Aragorn had to get up again.

Sam waited till the Man was resting again before saying,

"I am going to find the healer, Aragorn. Try to rest, if you can."

Aragorn didn't answer and Sam left their quarters and headed into the forest. He didn't know where the healer would be and he soon found himself in the middle of the forest.

"You fool, Samwise Gamgee. Poor Strider is in need of attention and you get lost trying to find aid."

"May I be of some assistance?" Galadriel's voice startled Sam and he whirled around to see her step from between the trees.

"Lady Galadriel! I didn't see you." Sam stumbled over his words. "Please, you've got to help me. I must find the healer."

"Is Elessar growing worse?"

Sam assumed the fair Elf was speaking about Aragorn and he nodded.

"He's started throwing up and his fever is back. I went to find the healer but I got myself lost instead." There was an urgency in Sam's voice.

"I will come, Master Hobbit. This way."

Sam gratefully followed Lady Galadriel through the maze of trees and soon they were at their resting area. Aragorn was once again bent over as they entered and they waited silently till he turned around.

"My Lady," Aragorn said, surprised. Sam could tell he did not like being seen in such a state.

"Come, lie down." Galadriel went to him and led him back to his cozy nest of blankets. Without being asked, Sam retrieved more water and Aragorn drank as much as he could.

"You are unwell, mellon-nin." Galadriel said with a gentle smile and Aragorn nodded miserably.

"Worry not, we will mend your ailing body." Galadriel turned to Sam. "Would you please find some food for Elessar? His body lacks nutrition."

"It will not stay down." Aragorn mumbled.

"Hush. I will put some medication in it that will calm your stomach but you must try and eat."

Galadriel nodded at Sam, who scurried off to where they were eating their meals. He found an ample array of delectable foods and filled a plate with the most stomach-friendly foods available.

"How is Aragorn?" Legolas asked. Startled, Sam had to act quickly to recover his plate before it toppled to the ground.

"He is growing worse. He began throwing up and I went for the healer but I got lost. Lady Galadriel found me and we returned to Strider. She requested I get him some food."

Legolas nodded and waited until Sam was ready before heading to camp.

When they entered Galadriel was sitting next to Aragorn's bed, gently sponging his face and neck much like Arwen had in Aragorn's dreams. She nodded at Legolas and motioned for the plate Sam carried. Reaching to take hold of a small vial that had appeared out of nowhere, she mixed some of its contents with a tart of sorts before prodding Aragorn to sit up enough to make the food passable.

Aragorn looked at the food with distaste.

"I do not know if I can." He said, eyeing the spoonful Galadriel was holding up to his lips.

"You must try, Aragorn. You have to keep up your strength."

Sam watched with interest at Aragorn psychologically prepared himself to eat. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, swallowed, opened his eyes again and then allowed the food to pass through his lips. Once in his mouth, Sam could see Aragorn forcing himself to chew it and then swallow.

"See? That wasn't so bad, was it Strider?" Sam said encouragingly. Aragorn didn't respond but accepted another bite. This continued and he managed to finish most of the plate.

"Good," Galadriel said after Aragorn had refused another bite. "We'll try more later but for now, try to get some more sleep."

Galadriel stayed by Aragorn's bed, singing softly like she was lulling a child to sleep. Legolas and Sam were sitting a little ways away, watching.

"I hope he gets better soon." Sam said.

"He will. Aragorn is strong and Lady Galadriel is a skilled healer."

"Did she give him Elvish medicine?"

Legolas nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, Sam, he has seen worse illness and pain than this."

"He said that he often ignored his sickness when he's on patrol."

Legolas smiled.

"Did he tell you about what happened when he would return to Rivendell on occasion, especially in his younger years?"

Sam shook his head.

"He would be bed-ridden for a week or more due to that practice however, to his credit, he has developed a huge threshold for physical discomfort."

Sam and Legolas watch as Aragorn got up and ran to the trees, trailed after by Lady Galadriel.

"I just wish he would get better soon."

"Don't worry, Sam. He will be fine, just as he says."

**As always, feedback is appreciated =) **


	6. A New Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Hey everyone … thanks for all the reads, as always! Your interest means so much to mean =) I know it's been a few days since I last posted but I decided to make it a nice, long chapter instead of two or three short ones. I hope you enjoy it!**

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly with comings and goings of the Fellowship, Lady Galadriel, the healer, and even Celeborn. Sam and Legolas stayed with Aragorn, who did not seem to be getting any better. He was still in throes of fever and nausea when darkness fell.

"Here." Frodo caused Sam's eyes to snap to attention. He held out a plate of steaming food.

"Thanks." Sam said, accepting the plate and Frodo sat next to him.

"I figured you'd probably be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast. You've hardly moved."

Sam smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I want to make sure Strider is okay."

Frodo nodded.

"How is he?"

Sam sighed.

"Legolas and Lady Galadriel assure me he's getting better but he doesn't seem to be to my eyes."

"If Lady Galadriel says he's making progress, I believe her. She wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I suppose so." Sam said less than convincingly.

"Come on, Sam. Finish your food and then you should try and get some sleep. You've been tending Aragorn all day and it's time to take a break."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Frodo shook his head.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. I heard Legolas tell Boromir that the healer is going to give Aragorn a powerful sleeping draft so he'll sleep through the night and even so, Legolas will stay by his side. You need to get some rest."

"All right, Mr. Frodo. Just as soon as I finish." Sam said picking up his fork. Frodo watched as he ate hungrily. Once his plate was clean, the two Hobbits got ready for bed and fell onto soft mattresses.

"It better than tree roots in your back, isn't it, Sam?" Frodo asked. Sam didn't respond and Frodo looked up to see Sam already fast asleep. He smiled, reached over and pulled the blanket around his friend's shoulders.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

* * *

><p>The next morning was grey and damp, the gloominess seeping through the cover of the forest and Legolas had to say that the skies matched the turn of events perfectly. Aragorn was finally getting better – a good night's sleep had done the trick and he had been able to keep his breakfast down. The unfortunate part was that Aragorn's virus was appeared to be contagious and of course, having been exposed to him for the past days, the others were beginning to show symptoms of illness. Legolas couldn't remember the last time he was so thankful to be of the Elven race.<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn had not yet come to pass when Aragorn opened his eyes.<p>

"Legolas, what time is it?"

"Almost sunrise, though it appears the sun will remain hidden today. How do you feel?"

Aragorn sat up tentatively, almost as if it was a test run to see if he could.

"Better. Much better."

"Good." Legolas smiled. Aragorn looked at his friend.

"You look exhausted. Take some rest."

Legolas didn't need any more convincing and left his spot near Aragorn and lay down on his own bed. It didn't take the Elf long to fall asleep. Aragorn laid back down, events of the past day coming and going. He must've dozed off again because once again he found himself with his beloved Arwen.

"Did you sleep well?" Arwen was lying next to Aragorn, stroking his beard with one finger.

"Yes."

"The medicine has worked well, then. You are on the mend."

"Have you stayed by my side the entire time?"

Arwen smiled serenely.

"I am always with you." She moved her hand to cover his heart and Aragorn took her delicate hand in his strong ones and put it to his lips.

"And I feel you with me every moment we are apart."

Arwen kissed him gently on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. They laid there for a few blissful moments but Arwen suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Aragorn could hear her throwing up and sat up, filled with concern.

When Aragorn woke from his dream, he found that it was not Arwen but Sam who was bent double. The Ranger stood and went to him, placing a hand on his back.

"Strider!" Sam said weakly. "I am sorry; I did not mean to wake you."

Aragorn shook his head.

"I was already awake thought I am afraid to say that you are ill, my friend."

Sam nodded miserably.

"I figured as much. I woke up around three, I think it was, feeling down right horrible."

Aragorn laid a cool hand on Sam's cheek. It was uncharacteristically warm.

"Come, lie down." Aragon led the Hobbit to his own bed before fetching some water.

"Drink." Aragorn helped Sam sit up to sip the clear liquid.

"I am sorry about this, Sam. This is my fault."

"It is no one's fault. You had no control over getting sick."

"Whether I did or not, I still feel responsible. I will go find the healer."

Aragorn rose and began to leave the clearing.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Legolas asked. Aragorn couldn't believe the Elf had heard his footsteps.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Where are you going?" Legolas ignored his statement and stood up.

"To find the healer." Aragorn answered and motioned to Sam. "Master Gamgee is ill."

"As are you." Legolas said.

"I am fine."

"Aragorn, if you resume normal activity too soon you will do more harm than good. You know I'm right so go lie down and I'll find the healer."

Aragorn rolled his eyes in frustration – Legolas was right, of course – and did as he was told.

Legolas returned a moment later with the healer and Lady Galadriel. The healer and Legolas went to Sam and Lady Galadriel came to see Aragorn, who was sitting on his bed leaning against the rocks.

"You have improved."

Aragorn nodded.

"Aye."

"But your mind is still pre-occupied. I can sense your guilt."

"I feel responsible for getting Sam sick and I cannot even give him aid. I tried and Legolas said I had to rest."

The fair Elf nodded.

"He is right. Do not worry, Elessar, the Hobbit will be fine. As will all of you."

Aragorn bowed his head slightly as Lady Galadriel left him and was replaced by Legolas.

"The healer said Sam is conflicted with the same ailment."

"I imagine that is the case."

"He'll be fine. The healer is giving him some medicine as we speak."

"Good."

Aragorn looked over the rest of the Fellowship, all still sleeping.

"Let us hope it goes no farther than this."

Lady Galadriel looked down on the clearing from a raised platform. She felt the Ranger's guilt but she could also see that the Fellowship was about to face another trial for things were going to get worse before they got better.

**Reviews are always appreciated…**


	7. Illness Does Not Know Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Hey everyone! As always, thanks to my loyal readers =) You guys ROCK! So as we enter another week I cannot guarantee that another post will come before Thursday but I'll do my best. Until then, enjoy this chapter!**

By mid-day Aragorn felt absolutely awful again. Not physically, for which he was most grateful, but he was forced to watch his companions suffer and not be able to do a thing about it. After the healer had left, Sam fell asleep and Legolas and Aragorn both returned to bed, though Aragorn only laid on his side and watched Sam's chest rise and fall with each breath. Boromir rose shortly after dawn.

"Good morning." The Gondorian greeted Aragorn, who had since sat up.

"Morning, yes. Good, no."

"Why do you say that? Are you still ill?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"I am much better, though under strict watch." Aragorn nodded towards the sleeping Elf and Boromir grinned.

"Then what is it?"

"Sam has fallen ill, I'm afraid. He caught it from me."

Boromir looked over at the Hobbit.

"He seems to be sleeping soundly enough."

"The healer has already been." Aragorn answered the next question he knew was coming.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Don't get sick."

Boromir chuckled.

"I think I will be okay. I haven't fallen ill in many years."

"Nor have I." Aragorn answered with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Despite their conversation that morning, by noon Boromir was lying between Sam and Frodo feeling the effects of fever.<p>

"I do not understand." Boromir complained. "I am a strong man. How is it I can succumb to such a simple illness?"

"Illness does not know strength." Aragorn answered. "It only knows its plan of attack."

In response Boromir just groaned.

"You think you've got it bad?" Pippin asked. "At least you're able to keep your luncheon down."

"Don't talk about food, Pip." Merry muttered, turning a nasty shade of green at the very thought.

"Too late." Frodo said clasping a hand over his mouth and running to the forest.

"Stop your whining, all of ye." Gimli called from his recluse spot. "It's very simple. Just sit it out and you'll feel one hundred percent better by nightfall."

"I told you, Dwarf," Legolas said helping Frodo lie down again. "That your approach is not practical for Lothlórien. It is not naturally cool here like it is in the mines."

"And I told you, Elf, that you have no business telling me how to take care of myself when you yourself have never been sick."

Aragorn rolled his eyes as the Elf and Dwarf continued to battle out the best course of treatment.

"Are you okay, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked sitting up.

"I have been better, Sam, but do not worry about me right now. Take care of yourself."

"I cannot do that, Mr. Frodo. It goes against my nature."

Sam leaned over to adjust Frodo's blanket.

"Sam."

Frodo gently pushed the Hobbit away.

"There are plenty others here who can tend to me should I need tending to. You need to recover your strength and that does not come by hovering over me. Not that I don't appreciate your concern." Frodo added with a smile, which Sam returned.

"All right, Mr. Frodo. But should you be needing anything don't be afraid to say so."

"I won't, Sam."

* * *

><p>The afternoon wore on in much the same fashion. The Fellowship rested and occasionally one of its members would make run for the trees. Legolas went from patient to patient trying to make them comfortable and offering them food or drink (though food was often refused, even by Pippin).<p>

The situation was driving Aragorn crazy. He hated not being able to help his companions, especially since he felt fine.

"I do not understand why I cannot help, Legolas." He argued after the Elf had caught him hovering over Merry and had ordered him back to bed.

"Because you need to recover your last bit of strength. If you rest now by tomorrow you will be able to aid the healers."

Aragorn had returned to bed thinking nasty thoughts of the Elf.

* * *

><p>Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn came before nightfall.<p>

"And how are you, Elessar?" Celeborn asked as his wife spoke with Boromir.

"Physically I am fine but I am frustrated I am not allowed to help."

Celeborn smiled.

"You take after Lord Elrond in that manor. Always willing and eager to ease suffering. It is a desirable trait to possess. The healer tells me you will be able to help out soon enough."

Aragorn nodded.

"Soon enough does not seem to be coming soon enough."

Celeborn laughed.

"Sleep well tonight, mellon-nin."

"Le hannon, mellon-nin."

**Just two points here before continuing:**

**1) The Elvish words as the bottom translate to **

"**Sleep well tonight, my friend."**

"**Thank you, my friend."**

**2) If you've noticed, I'm using many different names for Aragorn. At first I had a hard time with it but once I did a little more research and found out exactly what he's called by each of the members, I started adding it in to make it more authentic. **

**That's all I have to say about that (any Forrest lovers out there?) **

**Anyways … reviews are always appreciated! **


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note**

**My dear friends,**

**I'm am quite sad to have to post this little message stating that it will be awhile before I continue _The Practices of Healing_. I am still dedicated to the story with hopes to continue it but I am under doctor's orders not to spend too much time on my laptop due to tendonitis in both wrists. Seeing as I am a Honours History student, school takes priority and this is what must be put aside. **

**I'm so sorry about the delay – believe me, it hurts me more than it hurts you! But fear not, I will return in three weeks ready to continue painting the page with words … it may actually be sooner than three weeks, given that it's only been three days and I'm already going batty. **

**Anyways, I thought I'd just give you the heads up. **

**Happy reading and writing.**

**StoryLover18 **

"_**There is always hope"**_


	9. The Fears of a Hobbit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**So my abstinence from writing lasted a grand total of 7 days … and it wasn't even helping so I had to write again. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If I have it planned out correctly, there is one more chapter after this one but you never know – my stories have a habit of being longer than intended. Enjoy! **

The night passed quickly and when Aragorn rose with the sun, he was grateful for a new day in which he felt healthy once more.

"Good morning." Legolas greeted the Ranger as he washed up in the small fountain.

"Good morning."

"You are still feeling well?" Legolas wasted no time getting to the heart of the matter.

Aragorn dried his face on a small towel.

"I am fine, mellon-nin."

Legolas smiled and placed a hand on the strong shoulders.

"It is good to have you back."

Aragorn smiled and bowed his head slightly.

"It is good to be back. How are our patients?"

Aragorn had no doubt that Legolas spent a better part of the night watching over their companions.

"They seem to be improving. They were not as ill as you were and most have been sleeping soundly for the better part of the night."

"That is good. Are they keeping food down?"

"It depends. Most went to sleep on empty stomachs but Frodo's poor body seems insistent on purging itself. The healer finally gave him something to put him to sleep."

Aragorn nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a walk before the others wake? I will not be gone long."

Legolas smiled.

"Not at all."

Aragorn left their clearing, and like Sam, marvelled at the beauty of Lothlórien.

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you up and around again, meleth-nin." Arwen's gentle voice said and Aragorn turned to see the beautiful Elf matching his pace.<p>

"Thank you for staying with me."

"I am always with you."

"I know."

"You plan to help the Fellowship."

Aragorn nodded.

"As much as I am capable of but the Elves are very skilled when it comes to healing."

"Do not underestimate your abilities. You may be a Man but my father has taught you everything he knows."

Aragorn just smiled at the praise and he and Lady Arwen moved quietly through the forest. Arwen suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Frodo needs you. I must go now."

Aragorn turned towards the clearing and when he looked back, Arwen was not there anymore. Aragorn began to wonder if he was well again or not – he had never experienced such a vivid hallucination. It was as if Arwen had been there the entire time but that was, of course, ludicrous. Arwen was safe in Rivendell. Remembering what she had said about Frodo, Aragorn walked quickly back to the clearing and he found Frodo being led back to his bed by the healer.

"I'll take it from here." he said quietly as Frodo closed his eyes. The healer nodded and left Aragorn sitting beside Frodo.

"Strider." Frodo mumbled.

"Save your strength, Frodo. Do not try to speak."

Frodo seemed content with this arrangement and he sighed in relief as Aragorn gently sponged off his face. Just as Aragorn thought the Hobbit was asleep again, Frodo opened his eyes. Aragorn saw they were filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Strider."

"For what?"

"We should be leaving today and we cannot because I'm ill."

"No, Frodo. You mustn't blame yourself. You are ill because of me, first of all, so if anyone is to blame, it is I. Second, the entire Fellowship has fallen ill. None of you are in a fit state to travel."

"But what about Sauron? Won't he be watching? What about the ring?"

Fear filled the Hobbit's voice.

"We are safe within these borders. Do not trouble yourself, Frodo. Just close your eyes and rest."

Frodo nodded and closed his eyes. Aragon watched as they relaxed until the Hobbit was sleeping.

**Review? **


	10. It Is Who You Are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.**

**Sorry to everyone who has been patiently waiting for an update! School and exams just piled up and any free time was devoted to sleep. Anyways, with that all behind me I finally wrote an ending. I hope you enjoy it!**

It took two more days before the Fellowship, minus their wizard friend, was standing before the Elves of Lothlórien, preparing to depart.

Earlier that morning, Galadriel had stood next to Aragorn, watching Pippin eat more than a healthy share of Lembas bread.

"Your companions are strong, Elessar. It is a blessing. The road ahead will not be easy."

"We knew it would be."

"You have come to care for the Hobbits."

"I swore I would protect them with my life."

"And I have no doubt you will do so." Galadriel laid a thin hand on the strong man's shoulder.

"What is troubling you?"

Aragorn turned to look at the beautiful Elf, the sunlight glimmering off her golden hair.

"I could not protect them. I brought them harm. How can they trust me now?"

"You did not bring them harm. You said it yourself – illness knows not strength. And do not forget, Elessar, they asked for you when they were ailing. Do not forget what Master Took said."

Aragorn thought back.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and it was cool in the forest. The Ranger went from companion to companion, adding blankets to soothe the chill. When he arrived at Pippin's bedside, he found the small Hobbit shaking and drenched in his own sweat.<p>

"Pippin, you are burning up." Aragorn said, feeling his brow. "Why did you not speak up?"

Pippin shook his head, shaking too hard for words.

"I will be back." Aragorn rose and returned with a warm drink and something to bathe Pip's brow. He helped the Hobbit sit up and sip the warm liquid before making him comfortable once more.

"Relax. Lie still if you can." Aragorn said calmly. Pippin did as he was told and his shaking ceased after a few moments. Aragorn thought Pippin was asleep but just as he was about to leave his side, Pippin opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm glad you're watching over us, Strider." Pippin's voice was thick, on the edge of sleep. "I almost feel like I'm back in the Shire."

With those words, Pip's eyes slid closed and he began snoring softly.

* * *

><p>"You still ask how they can trust you?" Lady Galadriel asked gently.<p>

"I wish I could undo what has happened."

"You cannot and it is over. Learn from it and move forward with the confidence and knowledge you have gained."

The Elf left the balcony and Aragorn thought about her words. It was sound advice, although anything spoken by Galadriel was bound to contain wisdom.

"You are wondering what you have learned." Arwen's gentle voice asked.

Aragorn turned to see his love standing next to him. Her brown hair cascaded down her back and her pale blue dress, beautifully embroidered, stood out against the green foliage.

"Yes." Aragorn answered. "Do you know what it is I should take from this?"

Arwen smiled.

"Of course I do, Estel, but I cannot tell you."

Aragorn sighed.

"Somehow I knew you would say such a thing."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Arwen asked.

"I had to see you." Aragorn turned to face her. He allowed his finger to run over her cheek. Arwen closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

"Think." She breathed.

Aragorn closed his own eyes and thought. Suddenly it came to him.

"I cannot control destiny."

He opened his eyes to see Arwen smiling.

"No, you cannot."

"But I can bring hope."

"That is why my father named you Estel. You are a leader, Aragorn. Whether it be in the arts of healing, protecting a Hobbit, or ruling a vast kingdom, you bring with you the message of hope."

"I am not sure I can do it forever."

Arwen smiled gently.

"You will have no choice. It is who you are."

"Aragorn!" Legolas called down from the dock. Aragorn left his trance, and turning to the side, saw that Arwen had not been there. Like each time, she had been in his imagination.

"We're ready to leave."

"I'll be right down." Aragorn called back. Smiling to himself, he descended the stairs and joined the Fellowship before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.

**Review?**

**And thus, my friends, concludes _The Practices of Healing_. I hope you have enjoyed it. Merry Yule!**

**~StoryLover18**


End file.
